First Time
by overachiever136
Summary: Ever wonder what Hunter and Quinn's first time will be like? Well here it is! Much Better than it sounds and if it isn't then feel free to tell me. Enjoy :


Meeting Jake Again

In my whole life I have technically only had one best friend. Some one that i have admired through out the years, and you want to know the worst part about it? I only new him for less than a year. I am a half vampire born from a full vampire, my father, Edward Cullen and my used to be human mother, Bella Cullen. my best friend was Jacob Black a local boy friend the Indian reservation. He and his pack (yes that's right, I said pack) of wolves have this thing called imprinting. I new that Jacob imprinted on me and so I have basically been obsessed with googling it and finding out anything I can on it. I found out that Imprinting is when someone is your soulmate, that you two were bound to be together forever, and from what I can remember of Jacob that wouldn't be so bad, he was funny and hot with nice abs.

My over barring father thought that it was getting to dangerous staying in Forks so we had to pack up and move. I can still remember the day that we left like it was yesterday (which it practically was since I was only 5 but looked 15).

**Flashback**

**I was out in the front yard with my lovely wolf, in human form snuggled up in his arms never wanting to let go.**

**"Jakey why is daddy being so mean and not letting you go?" I asked his shoulder as more tears trailed down my cheeks.**

**"Honey, your father isn't being mean he just thinks that we need some time apart and that when the time is right that we will reunite on our own." He whispered softly into my hair. I could tell that Jacob was also on the brinks of tears. **

**"But it isn't fair!" I screamed balling up my tiny little fists and pounding them hard on his chest. Jacob just wispered soft little apology's into my ear. Just then my mother and father walked over and anounced that it was time to go. I clung to my man's neck not willing to let go and daddy had to practically pry me off of him as gently as possible as to not hurt me any further than he already had. My father tucked me away in his arms and cuddled me softly. **

**"Nessie love, you know I'm sorry but its for the better." I chose to just ignore him altogether and stretched my arms out to Jakey wailing in defeat when he looked at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen and stepped toward me. **

**He cradled my face and gave me a kiss on the forehead, each cheek, and then gently on the lips. **

**"I'm going to miss you Ness and I promise i will always stay in contact with you until you are so sick of me." he gave me a half-hearted smile. **

**"I love y-you Jakey" i managed to choke out between sobs.**

**"I love you too kid." and with that being said he ran off into the forest where I could hear him quickly faze then howl the saddest, most depressed howl I had ever heard.**

**End Flashback**

Jacob kept to his word, we talked on the phone every saturday night and texted through out the day. Jacob was very busy though owning his own mechanic shop. We chatted online and since I was going to high school as a freshman along with the rest of my family (not all as freshman) I had a facebook and a myspace and I posted pictures of my friends and I on ther but it still wasn't the same; I wanted my Jakey back. My parents new this but they said that my feelings for him might be crossed if I went to see him or he came to see me. I was so desperate to see him one time that I told my mother that I missed my grandfather, Charlie. I knew that I struck a nerve when she started to look as if she could sob. She said that she also did but that we couldn't go back to Forks until I was fully matured. My father new about my plans so he brought Charlie out here. He took off two weeks from his job as chief of police and it was good to see him but all that I wanted to talk to him about was Jake. When the time came for Charlie to leave I did cry because I do love him but he knew just as well as everyone else that the main reason why I was crying was because he gave me almost every detail of Jake's life.

I shook the memory out of my head and continued with painting my nails and watching TV. I just got done painting my nails a pink oasis color when I heard my computer ding from my desk. I got up and found a IM from Jake.

**Who was that boy in the picture of you and him and a whole bunch of others at the movies?-J**

**That sentence really didn't make much sence. :) -N**

**Way to perfectly avoid my sentence.-J**

**Relax Jake he's just a friend of mine that I think is super cute! Quit acting like daddy..-N**

**Sorry baby, you know it's my inner wolf coming out. ;) -J**

**Or the inner imprint. I tend to get jealous just picturing all of the women back in Forks fawning over my wolf.-N**

**Your such a drama queen. You know as well as I do that I am waiting for you forever, wether you like it or not. Even if when we saw eachother agian and you decide that you want nothing to do with me or you just want to be friends that would be perfectly fine with me. Its about what ever you want. My whole life revolves around you, your all that I think about and I'll admit that I was a little jealous of that picture and I'm especially jealous that you have a crush on him but I will get over it. I just want you to be happy.-J**

**I feel like it would be easier to make a decision about you if I was around you more. This is all daddy's fault.-N :(**

**Sweetie, don't talk like that. If we weren't seperated then I probably wouldn't have my garage and big truck and a nice amount of money in the bank if it wasn't for him.-J**

**I know. Listen I got to go I am beyond tired and have to get up early for school. I love you, with all of my heart-N **

**I love you too baby and good luck with that guy that you **_**think**_** is super cute. -J ;)**

With that being said I cried myself to sleep that night just imagining what it would be like when I fully matured and saw him again. Hopefully he really did love me as much as I loved him, if so then I can imagine i will have lots of mind blowing orgasms.

***A/N Nessie's a dirty little thing. It might have been unclear but she was trying to get Jake jealous about the guy she has a crush on. He will come in later on in the story or he next chapter depending on how dirty I'm feeling. :) Please review I worked very hard on this.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

I was having a lovely dream about me and Jake on our honeymoon when i heard a loud beeping going on in my ear. I reached my hand over to my alarm clock groaning grogily hitting it with such force that I ended up braking it.

_**Oh well. Daddy can just buy a new one.**_ I thought to myself.

I got out of bed and headed toward my walk-in closet. I had to think of someway for me and Jake to be together even if I had to go behind daddy's back. He either didn't understand or just didn't want to see me happy. There was that tiny little possibility that he thought I was too young to have a serious relationship but that doesn't matter. Today I'm going to go to school wearing one of my sexiest outfits so that I can get that guy in the picture on facebook that Jake saw; Logan. It's not that I particullarly liked Logan or that there was anything special about him. I just wanted a boyfriend for the experience, so that way when me and Jake were finally together I would know what I was doing, and on the plus sign Logan was nice to me and super cute so I'm sure I could play this out to my advantage. I shook the thoughts out of my head and looked to see what I would wear today. I finally decided on a cute, very tight purple sweater and a pair of ripped jeans from American Eagle. I skipped into the bathroom and since I took a shower last night i just combed my hair and let my beautiful curls hang loose and put on a little make-up. I didn't need make-up I thought that I was beautiful just the way that i was, but it always made me feel like a grown-up when I wore it.Finnaly satisfied with myself I skipped down the stairs to greet my family.

"Morning everybody." I greeted my family who was scattered in the living room.

"Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" my mother asked me after giving me a tight sqeeze.

"Fine. Has Esme made me breakfast." I asked not caring that it sounded rude. Everybody laughed and Esme yelled for me from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and sat down on a chair when I saw Esme preparing my plate.

"I hope your hungry, I made you a huge breakfast." she said giving me a wide smile. I smiled back at her and dug in. After I was finished i grabed my Bob Marley bag and headed out to the garage. Dad said that he didn't want me to have anything to do with Bob Marley because he was a stoner and he didn't want people to get the wrong idea about me. Almost all of my friends are stoners exept for Brooklynn and Casey and of coarse me and there practically sisters to me. My dad absolutley adored them because of there thoughts. He said that they really were inocent and great people, dad just felt bad for Casey because she doesn't have the greatest home life so she's either at my house or Brooklynn's a lot. Those two girls are my best friends exept for Jake of coarse. Anyways, I walked out to the garage to find only my mom and dad left sitting in the volvo. I was about to ask where everyone was when my dad opened his door and answered me,

"They all went out hunting, Jasper was on the verge of breaking if he didn't get something in his system. Now, why don't you get your cute little butt in the car before were late?" he asked me while cocking his head towards the car. I giggled and ran to the backseat of the Vovlo and climbed in. As we drove down the highway towards school I started contemplating a plan to get Logan to ask me out. Maybe I'd like the date so much I could get some experience from him for when I finally was with Jacob, I mean I don't want to loose my virginity to him, I was saving that for Jake but that doesn't mean we can't do other things. I sighed staring out the window thinking or Jake and how we can finally be together.

***A/N: Ok sorry if there is any spelling mistakes I was so happy that I actually had a review and story alerts that I wanted to get this out here as soon as possible. And a big thank you to everyone that did so and to be honest I'm just happy that people are reading let alone reviewing but keep up the good work, chapter three should be up within the next four to five days. i know a long time but I have to do this at the library on my laptop. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

We arived at school and I was ammiediatly barmbarded by some of my friends. I got a chorus's of hello's and how was your weekend's and i greeted everyone and and smiled. Brooklynn and Casey then came up to me and handed me an iced white chocalate mocha from Starbucks.

"Honey, Logan is looking for you. He said that he's been thinking about you all weekend sence that party that me and you went to." Casey said to me. Casey and I went to a party that are friend Mayson was having last friday night. I hate party's and so does Casey and Brooklynn, it's mostly the smel of cheep alhohal and weed that gets to us but I also hate how since people are at a party that they have to have sex. When me and Casey got to the party it was already in full swing. People were crouded around a bong that was sitting on a coffee table and lots of couples were either dancing or making out in a corner.


End file.
